


Workplace Mixer

by sameuspegasus



Series: Glowy Green Slime [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Interns & Internships, POV Outsider, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, teacher pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus
Summary: Ms Warren takes her class on a field trip to Stark Industries. The class all know that Peter interns at SI, but none of the Stark Industries employees do.Also, the Stark Industries tower in NYC is mostly just admin and everyone wishes they'd got to go on roller coasters like all the other physics classes.Feat. tropes including Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter has Weirdly High Clearance, Peter Doesn't Need ID, Peter is a Disaster Magnet, Haven't I Seen You Somewhere Before, Peter Parker's Unexpected Abs and many more.Third in the Glowy Green Slime series. Contains major spoilers for Green Glowy Slime and Progress Report.





	Workplace Mixer

The first question anyone asks when the Stark Industries employee in charge of their tour opens the floor for questions is “Do you know Peter? He works here.”

Monica kicks herself for not warning Peter that this would happen, but in her defense, Peter’s an exceptionally bright boy and she’d assumed he’d have figured that out for himself. Sometimes it seems like all of Peter’s common sense has been diverted into academic ability, leaving nothing behind for things like risk analysis and social judgement. It’s actually something she sees quite a lot at Midtown, because the acceptance criteria are so heavily weighted towards scholastic achievement. Still, she had thought Peter would be expecting this. Apparently not, because he’s gone bright red and is sinking down in his chair, hoping to turn invisible.

“I’m afraid I don’t know anyone called Peter,” the employee answers, “Any more questions before we get started?” She is a warm, motherly, middle-aged woman from the HR department, called Nancy, and has so far been very patient. Stark Industries is making an effort at appearing transparent and open in order to improve public relations, which is why they are allowing select school visits, but it’s clear the staff aren’t used to crowds of teenagers.

“But didn’t you hire him? Peter Parker? He’s over there.” Betty points at Peter, who is shaking his head frantically and motioning for her to stop talking.

“You seem to have been misinformed, young lady,” Nancy’s motherly demeanor becomes suddenly stern as she takes in Peter. “Stark Industries does not employ anyone under the age of twenty-one. Peter, is it? I’m sure you just wanted to impress your classmates and not do any harm, but the penalties for falsely claiming to be employed here are very severe.”

Peter looks like he’s about to cry. Monica starts to suggest she, Peter and Nancy speak privately to sort the situation out, but she’s drowned out by a babble of voices leaping to Peter’s defense.

“But he does work here!”

“He has an internship!”

“He works in the labs.”

“Tony Stark called him in class!”

“It was a video call, we all saw it, he was telling Peter off for messing up his labs.”

“Show her your ID, Peter!”

“Tony Stark said Peter was his intern in front of all of us!”

Nancy from HR stares at them in confusion. “Tony Stark called your class?”

Michelle Jones casually cuts across the noise. “Peter works in Tony Stark’s private labs, he’s probably never met anyone else. Happy takes him straight in the back entrance.” Everyone turns to look at her. “What? I see things. I’m not watching him or anything.” She returns to her sketch of Peter’s horrified face.

“If I could speak with you a moment, Nancy, we’ll sort this out,” Monica says, “Peter, you too. Everyone quiet down and listen while Mr Harrington goes over the trip rules again. We won’t be a moment.”

Nancy beckons Monica and Peter into her office. Monica ushers Peter in, marvelling at the fact that he seems considerably more nervous than he’d seemed at any point last time she’d seen him in the Stark Industries building. 

“So you claim to work for Mr Stark,” Nancy begins.

“I do work for Mr Stark,” Peter can’t seem to help sounding defensive, “It’s kind of meant to be a secret, though.”

Nancy looks skeptical. “You have a secret internship with Mr Stark?”

Peter opens his mouth, but Monica speaks before he can dig the hole any deeper. “I have personally spoken to Mr Stark about Peter’s internship. The project he is working on is highly confidential and Peter’s employment has been shared with as few people as possible. I have a copy of the paperwork with me, if you’d like to see it.” She pulls it out, passing it across the table to Nancy.

Nancy reads it, pressing her lips together. She sets it down, looking up at Peter. “I’ll need to see your ID.”

Peter hesitates. “I don’t have any ID.”

Monica stifles a groan. She’d thought Tony Stark or Happy the Asset Manager would have made Peter some kind of ID by now, especially after how much trouble Peter had experienced trying to speak to Ms Potts to tell her about the bomb last time. “Can you call someone?”

“I handed my phone in at security.”

Monica sighs. “If you could call Mr Hogan on the number supplied, it would be greatly appreciated. The kids have been looking forward to this trip for weeks, I’d prefer not to hold it up any longer than necessary.”

Nancy dials the number. They wait while it rings, five times, ten times, fifteen times. Happy finally picks up, sounding out of breath and impatient. “What is it? I’m busy.”

“Good morning Mr Hogan, this is Nancy Mulligan from HR, I have a high school student on site for a school trip, claiming to work for Mr Stark but unable to supply me with any identification-” 

“Peter doesn’t need ID,” Happy interrupts, “Don’t bother me with this again.”

“Hi Happy,” Peter calls, “Do you need any help? We’re just gonna be looking at boring admin stuff…” He trails off as Monica frowns at him, shaking her head.

“I can handle it, kid,” Happy gripes, “Have fun looking at labelling regulations.”

Happy hangs up, leaving Peter looking slightly disappointed. Monica can’t say she blames him. Their trip is mostly to study the business surrounding science and technology, rather than the technology itself, and is centred primarily in the admin department. There’s a quick look at the quality control labs after lunch, but anyone hoping to see the R&D department is going to be sadly let down.

Nancy from HR is still looking at Peter with a mixture of awe and suspicion as she says, “It seems our head of security has given you clearance, but this is highly unusual. We will be monitoring your behaviour closely and anything we deem suspicious will be grounds for immediate ejection from the building.”

Peter nods. “Thanks, Ms Mulligan. Sorry about all this. Usually I don’t go anywhere without Happy.”

“Shall we continue?” Monica suggests, looking at her watch. They’re ten minutes behind schedule already and she can hear Roger losing control of the class.

XXX

Five minutes later, they finally file out of the lobby to begin their tour, twenty students and two teachers in high visibility vests, along with Nancy from HR and two security guards. Monica had firmly instructed the class not to hold up the trip with any more questions regarding Peter, although that seems to have just made them all the more curious. They’re all firing questions at Peter now, hyped up by the idea of him being interrogated about the suspicious nature of his internship. Peter’s answering as vaguely as possible and trying to hide behind Ned as Flash aggressively shouts questions at him.

The first stop is a large, open plan office that takes up most of the floor. Dozens of staff are working at computers, typing or speaking into headsets. It’s disappointing for most of the kids, and even Monica had been hoping for a hologram or two. She knows Stark has them, she watched Peter defuse a bomb on one. It’s probably too distracting to have holograms everywhere, not to mention unnecessary. The most exciting feature in the room is adjustable height desks. 

Nancy from HR introduces Cathy from administration. Cathy seems overjoyed to see the schoolkids, but that might just be because she doesn’t have to do her job for half an hour. “Good Morning Midtown tech,” she says perkily, “Welcome to the Data Analysis, Market Research, and Regulatory Offices. Without these fantastic staff members, Stark Industries couldn’t operate, much less turn a profit, so let’s give everyone a round of applause!” She pauses to start a round of applause, the students joining apathetically. “These people gather and analyse information to decide the products the public want and need from Stark Industries and ensure the products produced here comply with market regulations. I, myself, am a Packaging and Labelling Regulator, which means I make sure all our products are correctly packaged in safe and functional packaging clearly displaying all the information we are legally required to inform…”

Monica blinks hard, surreptitiously pinching her arm to stop herself dropping off to sleep. It’s strange, she thinks she should feel anxious and on edge. After all, this is the same building where she sat in the dark, waiting for a bomb to go off, not three months ago. She doesn’t, though. It doesn’t even feel like the same building. She hadn’t seen this part last time, and it’s completely at odds with the labs in the upper floors. It’s just so normal.

The kids are getting restless, and she doesn’t blame them. These are all kids who want to go into research or medicine or pure mathematics. None of them can see themselves becoming a Packaging and Labelling Regulator. That’s not to say they won’t, or that there is anything wrong with a job in Packaging and Labelling, but it’s nobody’s dream career. No child maps out their course through life to become a Packaging and Labelling Regulator.

She taps Brandon on the shoulder, confiscating his paper plane before he can throw it. Cindy and Betty are playing F, Marry, Kill with the boys on the academic decathlon team in the kind of whispers teenagers think no-one can hear. Flash is looking highly affronted, because the only thing they can agree on is that he’s getting killed. Michelle is sketching again. Ned and Peter are drifting towards the back of the group, glancing around.

Monica moves around to stand next to Ned and Peter. 

“We should go see R&D,” Ned’s hissing, “They must have awesome stuff there, right?”

“I don’t know how to get there!” Peter whispers back. “I’ve never been here before. I think you need a swipe card for the elevator, we’ll have to take the stairs.”

Monica moves behind them, herding them back into the group.

Cathy is still talking about market research. “Ms Potts herself regularly visits the floor to be updated on consumer issues and market demand,” she says, “In fact, just yesterday, she was down here, personally checking the safety warning labels for our most recent line of autonomous household window cleaners… yes? Do you have a question?”

Cindy lowers her hand. “What’s Mr Stark like?”

“Cindy,” Monica remonstrates, “Stark Industries is more than just Mr Stark, please be respectful.”

“Mr Stark is an extremely busy man, he can’t spare the time to meet every employee,” Cathy says, looking mildly annoyed that the value of her job is being undermined by the fact that she’s never met Tony Stark.

“Peter knows him, right Peter? He called Peter at school.”

“Cindy,” Monica warns again.

“Who’s Peter?” Cathy asks in confusion.

Everyone turns to look at Peter. He shrugs uncomfortably. “I mostly just watch him work and hand him stuff.”

Monica knows for a fact that Peter’s hugely underplaying what he does upstairs, but Cathy’s gaping at him incredulously anyway. “Tony Stark doesn’t let people hand him stuff. There’s a rule, you have to put whatever you’re giving him down beside him and walk away.”

Come to think of it, Monica has heard that rumour before, although she hadn’t seen any sign of truth in it when she’d met him. 

Peter laughs, apparently thinking she’s joking, but it dies awkwardly when he notices everyone working within earshot staring at him. “Uh, yeah? Tools and stuff, when he’s working.”

“OK,” Monica claps her hands for attention before Peter can be hit by another barrage of questions. “Everyone turn to page two of your workbooks and we’ll work through the questions together.”

* * *

By lunchtime, Peter looks like he’s considering climbing out the window. He and Ned have tried to surreptitiously slope off to find the interesting stuff four times, but Monica has been sticking to them like spiderwebs, so they haven’t got away yet. Nancy from HR is still watching Peter like a hawk, anyway, and the rounds of introducing Peter to his coworkers have been repeated at every presentation. 

Lunch features a demonstration of a Stark Industries fully-automated kitchen, which prepares, cooks and delivers meals ordered on a Starkphone, and then cleans itself. It’s the most interesting thing they’ve seen all day. Monica wants one, but she suspects it’s beyond her price range.

She’s so busy making sure Peter doesn’t sneak off anywhere that she takes her eyes off the rest of the students for a minute. There’s a light pop and a fizzle and the low hum of the machinery stops. Sally is standing beside the control panel, looking guilty. 

“I just wanted to see how it worked,” Sally says, miserably. The cover of the control panel is on the floor, revealing a lot of complicated wiring.

“I told you not to touch that, Sally!” Mr Harrington looks like he needs stress leave. Roger has a good heart and an incredible intellect, but he should never have been a teacher.

“Young lady,” Nancy from HR begins angrily.

“It’s okay, Peter can fix it, right Peter?” Sally interjects.

Peter looks startled. “I mean, I guess?”

“I’ll fix it!” Flash volunteers, pushing his way over to the control panel self-importantly. “I’m top of robotics club.”

“Only because Peter quit,” someone says.

Flash glares around him and reaches for the wires.

“NO!” Shout Monica and Mr Harrington and Nancy from HR and Sally and Ned, all at once. Peter throws himself at Flash.

The bare ends of two wires touch, sending sparks in the air, missing Flash’s face by millimetres. Flash and Peter hit the floor. Peter rolls to a crouch in a show of athleticism he shouldn’t possess. Flash gets up more slowly, glaring at Peter. “What did you do that for? I was fine.”

Small flames are licking up the wires to the control panel. One of the security people rushes to the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall, but Peter’s already pulled off his sweater and used it to smother the fire before he reaches it. 

Flash and Sally both get escorted downstairs by one of the security guards to wait in the security offices for the rest of the day. They had all signed a waiver saying if they touched anything without permission and got injured, Stark Industries was not responsible, but Monica can still feel a series of long and frustrating legal meetings coming. The whole class gets a lecture about health and safety and a final warning from Nancy that the next time someone misbehaves they’re all going home. No one’s listening because they’re all whispering about the glimpse they got of Peter’s abs when his t-shirt nearly came off with his sweater.

“I changed my mind, I’m definitely F-ing Peter,” Betty murmurs to Cindy. “But I’m still marrying Ned.”

Across the room, Peter goes fire-engine red.

Michelle nudges him. “Good job, loser.”

* * *

The first time someone from Stark Industries recognises Peter is in the IT department. It’s just a whisper, a nod of the head. A quiet pointing out. “I swear I’ve seen that kid somewhere before.” The man shakes his head and goes back to work.

* * *

The next floor up is the health and safety department. They definitely recognise Peter. 

“Oh crap, it’s the kid,” a balding, middle-aged man groans to his colleague. “Get ready to walk down 40 flights of stairs.”

His co-worker looks at him in confusion. “What kid?”

“Stark’s secret kid,” the first guy says, “He only appears if something really bad is happening, like a fire or a bomb or aliens invading.” 

* * *

In the Marketing department, a young woman of thirty or so frowns at Peter. Peter notices her looking and gives a polite little smile and a wave. “Hi,” he says.

“Didn’t I see you climbing out of a vent once?” The woman asks.

Peter freezes like a deer in the headlights. After this field trip is over, Monica’s going to suggest he join the drama club. Really, it’s a wonder his ‘volunteer work’ isn’t public knowledge by now. He is not good at lying on the spot. “No no no,” he replies, shaking his head vigorously. “Definitely not. I never crawl through the vents.”

“No, it was definitely you,” the woman says confidently, “I remember because I reported it to security and they said ‘Peter’s allowed in the vents’.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Peter stammers, “Um, escaped drone.”

The woman looks at him questioningly. “Do you help in the labs or something, then? I figured you were just a really, really young-looking maintenance guy.”

* * *

At the quality control labs, the technician in charge of the presentation stops them at the door. “Please wait a moment, a delicate, time-sensitive matter has just come to my attention.” He waves them back from the door, and then to everyone including Peter’s great surprise, beckons to Peter, waving him into the lab. “Explosion room seven is free. What have you got for us today?”

Peter’s bemused expression turns to a grin. “Come on Mr Kim, I don’t  _ always  _ have something explody.”

“Name one time you’ve come here without something that’s about to blow.”

Peter looks stumped for a moment, then brightens. “Last month I didn’t have something explody.”

“OK, name one time you’ve dropped by without something that’s about to blow or something chasing you.”

Peter apparently has no answer for this. “I’m just on a school trip, I swear,” he says, “this is my physics class.”

“Ah, come in, Peter’s class,” Mr Kim waves them into the lab. “Try not to set anything on fire.”

It’s not the R&D department, but it’s still pretty cool. Mr Kim shows them a hologram table used for examining products for faults, demonstrating it by putting a virtual reality headset through a scanner and producing a 3D graphic of its component parts. All the kids are fascinated, crowding around and asking enthusiastic questions, the most animated they’ve been all day. Even Monica is drawn into the discussion, only just looking up in time to catch Peter drifting towards the door. 

“Peter,” she whispers sternly, “You’ll hurt Mr Kim’s feelings if you leave during his presentation… I realise these are all pieces of equipment you use on a regular basis, but…” She doesn’t have to finish. Peter is already meekly moving back towards the group. He can be thoughtless sometimes, but he’s got a good heart. 

Ned gets to try on the VR headset, which he does with great excitement. Peter lights up with enthusiasm at his friend’s joy and joins in with the rest of the presentation. 

An alarm goes off at one of the stations, lights flashing to indicate a faulty product. Mr Kim leads the class over to it, taking the sparking self-sustaining clean-energy battery from the technician manning the station. “Peter,” he says, “I believe this is your area of expertise.”

Peter precisely and efficiently demonstrates the use of the explosion room with the skill of a person who has done so many times before. 

There is a long, interesting explanation about the intricacies of sampling plans, pre-export testing and product recalls, but none of the kids are listening. To be fair, explosions are more exciting than company liability and the legal requirement to sell a functional and safe product, even if the explosion is just a faint pop heard from the outside of a blast-proof door.

* * *

They skip straight past 10 floors of R&D, not even allowed to look in the windows. The inventions in the research and development portion of the company are unpatented and too precious to risk showing anyone outside the company. The damage that industrial espionage could cause to the company is so immense that security prevents any visitors to the area. Not to mention,there’s all sorts of stuff in there that could cause a great deal of harm in the wrong hands, as Monica knows from experience.

The kids are disappointed, and voice it for the entire elevator ride to the senior management floor. Many of them still seem to think that Peter works in the R&D labs, and keep asking him questions about what’s inside.

Peter shrugs, looking embarrassed. “I’ve only been in them a couple of times, and I kind of had other priorities.” He doesn’t elaborate, but Monica knows at least one of those times he had a detonator in his pocket. She doesn’t even want to imagine what else he’s been getting up to.

The elevator doors slide open, revealing a large waiting room. They all spill out into it, looking out of place in their fluorescent, reflective vests and name tags. The space is all clean lines and businesslike efficiency, but somehow still maintains a sense of warmth. There’s an air vent in the wall above the reception desk. Monica’s heart stutters when she sees it, the knowledge of what had occurred there while she was upstairs in Tony Stark’s lab causing her chest to tighten. She takes a few deep breaths and moves to address the receptionist.

“Are you ok, Ms Warren?” Peter asks her quietly.

She nods and collects herself. After all, she wasn’t the one who had been trapped in the ventilation system with less than four minutes to disable a bomb.

The receptionist shows them through to a meeting room near Pepper Potts’ office, where the PA to the CEO is due to give them the final presentation of the day.

Pepper Potts’ PA pages Ms Potts the second she sees Peter Parker. 

“Ms Potts will be right out,” she informs him.

Peter’s eyes widen in alarm. “No! What? Don’t interrupt Ms Potts! I’m just on a school trip! Why would you do that?”

Every eye in the room fixes on him, classmates and SI staff alike staring open-mouthed at the boy who warrants interrupting the CEO of Stark Industries.

“It’s protocol to page Ms Potts immediately if you enter the room,” the PA tells him in a calm, no-nonsense tone. “She won’t be a moment.”

“But it’s not an emergency,” Peter protests.

“Ms Potts’ requires me to notify her of your presence regardless of whether you state it to be an emergency or not,” the PA says firmly. Monica can see why Ms Potts’ employed her.

The door opens and a collective gasp goes up from the class as Pepper Potts enters, even more elegant and capable than she seems on TV. “There wasn’t pineapple on the pizza at lunch, was there?” She asks Peter wearily, as though this is something she’s had to deal with repeatedly.

“Not as far as I know,” Peter says, a little smile lighting up his face. Monica’s not sure whether it’s seeing Pepper Potts or the fun of speaking in code that’s brought the sparkle into his eyes, but the anxiety of earlier in the day seems to have disappeared. She deeply hopes it’s not the third option that’s cheered him up. She’s well aware that pineapple is the code-word for bomb, and if it’s the memory of disarming a bomb that’s exciting him, she doesn’t know what she can do to help keep him safe.

“Olives?” Ms Potts asks.

Peter chuckles. “None of those, either,” he says. “I’m on a school trip. This is my Physics class. This is Ms Warren, you remember Ms Warren.”

Everyone turns to look at Monica. Ms Potts is reaching out to shake her hand. It’s all very surreal. After all, Monica hadn’t actually met Ms Potts last time she was in the tower, although she’d heard her voice through Karen. Presumably Peter and Tony Stark had mentioned her afterwards.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms Warren,” Ms Potts says, before adding more quietly, “Thank you for looking after Tony.”

Monica smiles pleasantly, masking her confusion. All she’d really done was hold a flashlight while Tony Stark fixed a computer. She’s not sure why Pepper Potts seems to think she was looking after Tony Stark, or indeed why Pepper Potts thinks Tony Stark needs to be looked after. He’s Iron Man, after all, and had seemed fully capable of taking care of himself.

“He said you were very calm and level headed and helpful,” Ms Potts tells her.

Monica feels strangely choked up. Mr Stark hadn’t said any of those things to her, just treated her like a vague annoyance he had to play nice with so he could keep Peter. But she remembers that he hadn’t said anything openly affectionate to Peter either, not even when he was in a life or death situation. Even so, everyone had been able to tell how much he cared about him. Maybe Mr Stark’s just not demonstrative. 

Ms Potts smiles politely at the class. “I hope you’ve all found the tour informative,” she says, “I need to get back to work now, but it was a pleasure to meet you all. Oh, Peter, while you’re here, would you mind going and digging Tony out of the lab for me? There’s a meeting in half an hour that he really needs to be at.”

“Sure thing, Ms Potts,” Peter says enthusiastically, giving her a thumbs up as he makes for the door. Monica sees him shake his head slightly afterwards, mentally kicking himself for doing something as uncool as giving the thumbs up to Pepper Potts.

“Use the elevator, Peter,” Ms Potts says, “And don’t let him talk you into staying and helping him build a time machine, or whatever it is the two of you are working on.”

“It’s not a time machine, Ms Potts,” Peter grins, waving as he goes out the door.

Monica has a sinking feeling they’re not going to be seeing him again this afternoon. The class watches him go in awestruck silence. Pepper Potts nods one more time and follows him out.

The video presentation about Stark Industries is something of a letdown after that, even if it does involve interactive holograms. The Q&A session mostly consists of questions about pizza. Peter does not reappear.

They finally see him again as they’re waiting for the bus to pick them up outside the tower. He’s wearing someone else’s sweatshirt and there’s a hint of red poking out of the sleeve. His hair is messed up and he’s faintly tinged pink with exercise. Tony Stark is with him, limping slightly and carrying a metal briefcase.

Tony Stark pats Peter on the shoulder as Peter comes to join the class. “Good work, Pete.” He catches Monica’s eye and nods. She nods back. They have an understanding.

“Oh, Mr Stark,” Peter calls, “I forgot to say Ms Potts says you have to go to a meeting. Like, right now.”

“Dammit, kid, if you’d told me that before I would have dragged it out longer,” Tony Stark says.

Peter smirks at him. “Sorry,” he says. He doesn’t look sorry.

Tony Stark heads inside with scarcely a backwards glance. Peter walks with him. Monica’s about to call him back when she sees him nudge Tony Stark as they approach Ned Leeds. “Ned,” Tony Stark says, breaking stride just long enough to make eye contact with Peter’s best friend. He carries on into the building as though nothing has happened.

Ned bounces on the spot excitedly and throws his arms around Peter in a hug that would have knocked an average fifteen-year-old to the ground. “OH MY GOD, IRON MAN KNOWS MY NAME, THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”

Peter beams at him. “He’s not actually that cool. He’s pretty lame once you get to know him.”

“Really?” Ned asks disbelievingly.

“No,” Peter replies, “Are you kidding me? He’s Tony Stark, he’s  _ awesome.” _

“What were you guys doing, anyway?”

Peter looks around at all his classmates listening in, Flash Thompson glaring daggers at him from his position of disgrace next to Mr Harrington. “I’ll tell you later,” he says, but then, because he’s excited and can’t seem to contain it, adds in a hushed voice, “There was a space android!” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Among the many things I know nothing about are:
> 
> School trips these days (I am old)  
> Business operations  
> Security protocols at progressive tech companies  
> How to safely extinguish an electrical fire  
> American health and safety regulations  
> Tours of businesses  
> What PAs do  
> Packaging and Labelling regulations  
> The manufacturing arrangements of SI (I'm assuming the manufacturing doesn't take place in a high rise in central NY, that would be incredibly impractical)
> 
> I also forgot that in US English, the word "labelling" is spelled "labeling" but I'm not going to change it.
> 
> Field trip fics are surprisingly hard to write. I'm sorry nothing happens. I wanted to get this up before Far From Home destroys me.
> 
> If there are any other tropes you'd like a mini-fic on in this series, get them in quick. I only write Gen, and if you want to see my version of Flash Thompson, check out my Once a Loser series.


End file.
